15 lipca 1990
Program 1 7.00 Witamy o siódmej 7.30 Kraj za miastem (sprawy rolne) 7.55 Po gospodarsku - mag. spraw wiejskich 8.10 Od niedzieli do niedzieli - program rolny 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Kino Teleferii: "UFO, czyli kosmita na dworze króla Artura" - science fiction prod. USA 10.30 Telegazeta 10.35 Otwarte wrota Amazonii: "Nie ma Mato w Mato Grasso" -film dokumentalny TVP 11.05 Notowania, czyli co się opłaca rolnikom 11.30 "Kupa kamieni" -. film dok. TVP o wyprawie w Himalaje 12.00 TV koncert życzeń 12.45 "W drodze do Macchu-Pichu" film dok. o Andach 13.15 Studio Italia 90 14.15 Morze - magazyn 14.35 Agromarket - problemy gospodarki żywnościowej w kraju i na świecie 15.10 Pieprz i wanilia: Z wiatrem przez świat (o Australii) 15.55 "Armata Junota" - ode. 6 filmu francuskiego z serii "Powrót Arsena Lupina" 16.50 Antena (o programie tygodnia) 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 XXIV Festiwal Piosenki Żołnierskiej w Kołobrzegu: Koncert galowy 19.00 Kino Teleferii; "Wiwat, skrzaty" 19.30 Wiadomość 20.05 "Być najlepszą" - odc. 1 nowego serialu obyczajowego USA, reż. Harvey Hart i Kevin Connor 21.20 Sportowa niedziela 22.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.15 "Donos na samego siebie" -film dok. TVP (o radzieckim filmie dokumentalnym o łagrach) 23.15 Jutro w programie Program 2 7.45 Kalejdoskop - mag. wojskowy 8.15 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.50 Film dla niesłyszących: "Być najlepszą" - odc. 1 serialu USA 10.00 "Gryfiada" - program ze Szczecina 10.30 Jutro poniedziałek: Magazyn codziennych spraw rodzinnych 10.50 Powitanie 11.00 "Kontakt": "Trzy portrety" dok. film telewizji 12.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 12.10 "Płonące pola" - odc. 7 serialu obyczajowego prod. angielsko-australijskiej 13.00 Między morzem a domem: piosenki Ryszarda Muzaja 13.25 "Santa Barbara" - powtórz. odc. 798 serialu USA 14.55 Sport: Formuła I - transmisja z toru Silver Stone w Wlk. Brytanii 15.30 "Huśtawki" - odc. 2 komedii USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 15.55 Wyścig Formuły I (ciąg dalszy) 16,45 Sto pytań do... 17.30 Bliżej świata - przegląd telewizji satelitarnej 19.00 Wydarzenia tygodnia (komentarze) 19.30 Kobiety dwudziestolecia: Pola Gojawiczyńska 20.00 Tydzień w sporcie 21.00 Mistrzowie współczesnego kina: Krzysztof Kieślowski 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Płonące pola" - powtórz. ode. 7 serialu 22.35 Rozmowy bez sekretów: Audrey Hepburn 23.35 Komentarz dnia 23.40 Akademia wiersza TP Katowice 10:00 - 20:00 Retransmisja programu satelitarnych BBC1 6.45 Open University 6.45 The Million-Dollar Motorcar 7.10 Floating an Integral 7.35 The Kenyan Small Farmer 8.00 Carbonyl Chemistry 8.25 Maths Methods: Vibration Absorbers 8.55 Playdays 9.15 Umbrella 9.30 This Is the Day 10.00 Bugs Bunny's Year 10.25 Megaforce 12.05 Sign Extra 12.30 Country File 13.00 News Followed by On the Record 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 Ferry to Hong Kong 16.55 Air Show 90 17.45 Head over Heels 18.15 Lifeline 18.25 News; Weather 18.40 Festival 19.15 All Creatures Great and Small 20.05 Blackadder the Third 20.35 Heaven Can Wait 22.15 News; Weather 22.30 Heart of the Matter 23.05 The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd 23.30 You and 92 0.05 Mahabharat 0.45 Weather 0.50 Closedown BBC2 6.35 Open University 6.35 Pure Maths: In Perspective 7.00 Periodicity and the Lithium Row 7.25 The Marriage of Figaro 7.50 A Matter of Geometry 8.15 Structural Components 8.40 The Romans in France 9.05 Materials in Action 9.30 Conflict: the Steel Strike 9.55 The Leathart Collection 10.20 Biology: Osmoregulation 10.45 Maths: Scalings and Powers 11.10 Stowe and Stantonbury 11.35 Science: Fires of Life 12.00 Westminster Week 13.00 Open Advice 13.25 Grandstand 13.30 Motor racing 16.15 Rugby league 17.30 Athletics 18.00 Motor racing 18.30 One Man and His Dog 19.15 Rough Guide to the World 20.05 The Late Show 21.05 Ten Commandments 22.05 British Grand Prix 22.50 Moviedrome: The Loved One 0.55 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 Early Morning 6.00 Trans World Sport 7.00 Loads More Muck and Magic 7.30 Once Up a Time...Life 8.00 Early Bird 8.30 David the Gnome 8.55 Ramona 9.25 Movie Mahal 10.00 A Week in Politics 11.00 Go For It 11.30 Elly and Jools 12.00 The Waltons 13.00 Land of the Giants 14.00 Film: The Man in Grey 15.45 Boomerang 15.55 Rebellion of the Pious 16.55 Nat King Cole Show 17.25 News Summary 17.30 Tour de France 1990 18.30 The Wonder Years 19.00 The Energy Alternative 20.00 Beyond the Groove 20.30 Nuts in May 22.10 Film: The Desperate Hours 0.15 Film: Touki-Bouki 1.50 Closedown